


The Darkness Within

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: Aftermath, And I can't believe Ferb would have gotten over it that easy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I need more angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, Post the Star Wars crossover, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Songfic, Strained Relationships, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The first fanfic I ever wrote for this fandom. Originally, it had the song lyrics in it, but I cut them outDemons by Imagine Dragons. You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8Don't own.





	The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever wrote for this fandom. Originally, it had the song lyrics in it, but I cut them out  
> Demons by Imagine Dragons. You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8  
> Don't own.

Ferb watched as his brother happily chatted with the sister he had been so recently reunited with and felt a flare of jealously and anger. Fighting the unwelcome and increasingly common feelings back while being careful to keep his face stoic, he slipped from the room, ignoring the way Phineas was looking at him as he did.

It had been two weeks since the sith-inator incident, and he knew his brother had assumed self-destructing the machine had taken all the darkness it had dealt away but it merely gave him the determination to over come it. He could still feel it under his skin just waiting for the opportunity to take over again.

He remembered how easily he had let it over take him, how he had given into the enticing thought of how powerful he could be with the full Dark Side of the force at his disposal. No more being an insignificant moisture farmer on a planet of nothing but sand.

Phineas had come out to join him, he could sense it.

Ferb refused to look at him until his brother placed himself in front of him and tried to make eye contact.

His eyes flickered up to allow contact, and he watched Phineas hide a flinch, no doubt remembering the glowing yellow eyes that had glazed hatefully at him.

Ferb stepped back at the reaction, adverting his eyes again. He knew Phineas was trying to act as if it had never happened, but not even Phineas could go through such a traumatic experience without repercussions.

He didn't want to disappoint his brother, he had tried to do the same, despite the fact that he couldn't even make himself interact with his brother like he used to.

Ever since he met Phineas, his life seemed to revolve around him, wanting to see his brother happy, and he knew Phineas felt the same about him. Two halves of a whole, they kept nothing from each other. Until now. Trying to keep Phineas from finding out about the darkness he felt deep inside was a dividing barrier between them.

He wished things could go back to normal, back to how they were before, but he wasn't like he was before. Making things become easy and simple between them like it used to be sounded impossible.

That darkness would never truly go away. It was a part of him now, and it terrified him. He'd almost killed his own brother last time, would he succeed in that if it took him over again? It would be better to go off on his own than to expose his brother to that danger.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and raised his eyes back to his brother. Phineas was wearing one of those rare frowns. It didn't fit him, not when his eyes shone with such abundant happy innocence.

Ferb wondered if his brother knew what he was thinking, he always did have a strange way of seemingly reading Ferb's mind.

His frown turned into a bittersweet smile as he squeezed Ferb's shoulder comfortingly.

As much as Phineas could read Ferb, Ferb could read him right back.

'We can make this right,' his expression said.

Ferb felt his own lips quirk up into a small smile. Maybe things could go back to how they were before, after all, the Flynn-Flecher boys could pull off the impossible.


End file.
